Vegeta
Vegeta was the first in a long line of promotions for the Wiki. He was featured from August 3rd 2012 to as part of the "Over 9000!" event, which celebrated the Wiki reaching over nine thousand edits. Appearance Vegeta is 5'5" tall. His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. A main characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don the traditional Saiyan armor (in reference to his heritage). He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona; however, once he integrates into Earthly society, he abandons the Saiyan armor gradually. This may be because his new levels of power eliminate any practical need for fabricated battle armor. It should be noted that Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a human lifestyle. However, even after Vegeta loses the armor, he is always seen wearing iconic white gloves and white boots in battle. Vegeta once had a tail, but it was cut off by Yajirobe to remove Vegeta from his Great Ape state during the Vegeta Saga. Biography Vegeta was once a young member of the Saiyan Army under the Planet trade organization, but after his race's demise, he worked alongside Nappa and Raditz, directly under Frieza. He later joins the Z Fighters while battling along side them on Namek, and returns to Earth with them as well, where he remains for the rest of his life. Personality Vegeta is haughty, arrogant, and bitter as a result of the destruction of his homeworld, Planet Vegeta, and the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everybody he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Since his childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else (implying that he could have been kinder and more merciful were it not for Frieza). From then on, Vegeta softened up and occasionally showed compassion to his new family, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla. Vegeta is much more relaxed, he still has a sour disposition, but appears to have a longer fuse, shaking off most annoyances by rolling his eyes rather than throwing his fists. Techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the Ki of others. * Bang Beam - a small, but deadly red bolt of energy fired from the finger. To use it, Vegeta holds out his hand with index finger pointed outward and thumb pointed up like a child pretending to use a handgun. He then utters the single word "Bang!" and a red, lightning fast bullet is emitted and strikes the opponent with deadly force. * Big Bang Attack - In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm and opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (as if to signal "Stop"). He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. * Double Galick Cannon - First, Vegeta charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them and places both of his hands on the opponent's chest. Then, he grins up at the opponent and charges yellow energy in his hands. Finally, Vegeta fires the yellow energy in the form of a massive energy wave against the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Continuous Energy Bullets - A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average Ki Blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. Vegeta brings his arms to his sides, charges up energy, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level. However, if the user is powerful enough, he will be able to avoid the ki drainage effects of this combination technique. * 'Final Flash '- In order to perform this technique, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. Transformations Super Saiyan Though it was only a Saiyan Legend, Vegeta was fascinated with this transformation and obsessed over obtaining it so that he could avenge his race by having the power to defeat Frieza. In this form, his power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura just as Goku had done before him. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Promotional Characters